With the promotion, popularization and development of electronic products, electronic products have increasing functions, increasingly strong performance, increasingly rich experience, and increasing types. People can enjoy various conveniences brought about by the development of technology. At present, people can enjoy a comfortable life brought about by the development of technology by way of various kinds of electronic devices. It is certain that people have increasingly high requirements regarding electronic products.